


Patches

by Shirohime



Series: Demons all around us [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Gen, Hallucifer, I'm a miserable human being, Loss of Sanity, Mental health troubles, Most people are mentioned but only a bit, Paranoia, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirohime/pseuds/Shirohime
Summary: Some things never changed.





	Patches

_There were monsters, horrible black eyed demons clawing at Dean's body, pulling him under water. Sam couldn't hold him, couldn't safe him again. It was him against the world and the only thing keeping him there was his brother._

_The scenery changed, now they were being yelled at by faceless monsters towering over them but Cas shot through them with eyes burning white with unworldly powers._

_Another time he'd be tortured by laughing and giggling beings with knife-like sharp fingers, cutting him open and feeding him his own bowels, the sound and taste embedded into his mind and he knew, knew oh so well they'd skin him next and take-_

"Sammy, wake up."

The nightmare hissed like it got burned with fire, retreating to the back of his mind before Sam even fought his eyes open. 

He groaned. The light was just as bright as always and he remembered. That this was all real, his dreams were madness.

This was all he'd known for the past 10 years and it would never change. 

White, sturdy but sickly pale walls everywhere in his and Dean's room, only equipped with two single beds and bedside tables. They had no closet but makeshift wooden boxes under their beds for their clothing that got regularly checked for harmful items by the nurses. 

Right. 

Slowly sitting up, the tall brown haired man stretched himself. The sleep clung heavily onto him but it still didn't get rid of the nightmares that were so vivid he had times where they had to restrain him because he wouldn't believe that this was just a nightmare.

"How late is it?", he asked with a scratchy voice and looked at his brother blearily.

His brother who got admitted together with him when their mom died and their father couldn't handle his disfunctional sons. 

If one looked closely they'd see not even a coin sized free space of skin on the older brother, scars - both old and new- littering his once tan skin. Not even Dean's face had gone by the self destruction within. 

It reminded Sam that this was real, it was reality and painful and that much he could handle. 

The taller male flinched when the hallucinations started again. It was hard to ignore a 5"8 male screaming right into your ear with obscenities and stupid songs or phrases from books he'd read a long time ago. 

To his doctors Sam had called the man 'Lucifer' because that's what the male said and honestly? It fit rather well with his other hallucinations mostly about sinning or other religious things.

Without noticing, Sam had started mechanically dressing in sweatpants and a big comfy sweatshirt. Did Dean answer his question? He couldn't remember.

Frowning, and trying to focus on reality more than his thinking, he got ready for breakfast.

When they arrived at the eating hall and Gordon snickered at him, Sam knew he had yet again forgotten to shave. But who cared anyways? Shaving surely didn't rate higher than suppressing Lucifer and whatever mischief he was up to again today.

Charlie already had their table set meticulously. She seemed drawn into herself today, not as well as on other days. 

Next to her sat Castiel, frowning and very much about to bolt away any second. The black haired man had the bluest eyes Sam had ever seen and they mostly were the only way to determine the frightened raven's moods. He was still tubed for what must've been the 7th or 8th time in the two years Castiel had been there. Clothes basically fell off his small frame, though he did seem to have put on a pound or two. 

At the head was Meg, their group's nurse who had a slight attachment to Cas. 

She was being pulled into one of those hyper conversations that came with the average height whirlwind called Gabriel. 

Despite being named after an archangel, Gabriel sure was the opposite of one. 

He had been there the longest, even longer than Sam and Dean themselves and still hadn't made any significant progress. 

The gold haired man still bribed the staff to get him more food and he'd only gotten more creative with hiding his puke and food stashes. 

When Sam had been new and basically unable to respond due to intense hallucinations, Gabriel had stolen his food and ate it in record time. However he had also been really considerate and held the taller man when he couldn't stop shivering in suppressed fear. 

The last, sitting opposite to Meg, was Michael. Michael who only spoke when he had thought about his words for a while. Michael who couldn't touch any surface without wearing gloves and who was the only one allowed in the kitchen when someone prepared his meal.

The gorgeous man was taller than Gabriel, about as tall as Dean, and was the fledgling on the ward. He'd made a lot of little changes towards recovery though. In the beginning he wouldn't leave his room, wouldn't speak or even breathe. More than once they had to sedate him to give his body a chance to heal and get enough oxygen. He had been okay with an oxygen tube for the first few weeks and now mostly was fine without it. 

Michael and Castiel often sat together when they had been shooed out of their room once again, silently playing made up games with their fingers or staring at the other patients. 

Today, it seemed, was one of the bad days. 

As soon as Sam had taken a seat, Lucifer unbound himself from wherever he usually was chained away at. Singing obnoxiously loud about how all his friends would be killed by Sam's own hands the man danced on the table between their food trays.

Sam's jaw set tight as he zoned out, left leg twitching stress as he did his best to keep the voice at bay. 

When Meg handed him his medication he gladly took it, finding all eyes on him. 

_They know, oh they know they know! Oh look at that! What precious flawless skin on Charlie-baby. Wouldn't you like to rip that off in stripes just... Bathe in her blood?_

Sam broke into cold sweat, bile rising in his throat. He tried desperately not to break his own jaw by how much he was clenching it shut.

When Dean's hand carefully landed on his shoulder, it was too much. 

With a screech his seat flew away and Sam stood on high alert in the middle of the eating hall. His vision was warped, layered and shifting at each tiny move. 

He looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

_Demons, demons, demons. I knew it. Should have not listened. Lucifer is right. All just make believe. I'm not with humans. They're gonna torture me, I need to get out, I need to get out._

His muscles ached with tenseness but he couldn't move. Black-eyed demons were all he saw, surrounding him, whispering about him and laughing at his pain. Sam was sure that the second he moved a single muscle, he'd be attacked and torn into shreds. 

Someone behind him moved... And broke the spell on Sam. 

With sky high survival instinct the tall man actually crouched like an animal, spun around and _growled._

Somewhere in his peripheral vision he noticed Michael shaking in panic, nails drawing blood from how much he clung onto his own arms, being led out by some nurse.

Castiel and Charlie shocked by his anger into tears, clinging onto each other's hands as they were shivering pressed into a wall.

In front of Sam was Dean.

Well. An abomination of Dean. Soulless black eyes where usually apple green was. 

Irritation rise high in Sam when his vision kept going blurry just to go back into focus. 

Demon-Dean's mouth moved, formed words that didn't reach Sam. Lucifer was laughing maniacally in his head. 

Sam's eye twitched. 

He was sick of being used, sick of being lied to. And he was so angry. 

All this anger he bundled in one fist as he snapped forward with his whole body, tackling Demon-Dean. 

The soothing sound of cracked bones and pained sounds out of that devil's mouth enraptured Sam. 

He didn't feel the needle piercing his skin. 

He didn't feel the hands trying to get him off of his own brother who was now unconsciously laying on the floor. 

Sam just felt like smiling because Lucifer got quieter each second. 

It was like a blanket was wrapped around his mind and a serene smile curled the taller one's lips before he fell into a heap onto the floor, out cold. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to make this into a mental ward series. Maybe one or two parts for each character.


End file.
